


Please Come Home

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Up, Coming Out, Draco loves Muggle Television, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Draco broke up with Harry a month ago, and it had been one of the hardest choices he had ever made. Harry’s been trying to talk to him with no success, so he reaches out to Draco in a way he knows will get Draco’s attention. The rest is up to Draco.





	1. I'm a Git

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Drarry discord's drabble challenge. The prompt was a dialogue line: "You have got to see this" by the lovely TheLightFury. Word count was 237 words (which is the first chapter). The second chapter is the continuation of the story.
> 
> Thanks to Sara for the beta!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: inevitabledrarry

“Draco! Darling! You’ve got to see this!” Pansy grabs Draco’s arm and drags him towards the telly before he can protest.

“Jeez, Pansy, don’t manhandle me! What is it?” Draco says, ripping his arm away as he looks at the television. The headline reads:  _ I’m a Git. _

It’s Harry– no, it’s  _ Potter, _ Draco thinks bitterly. He  _ used _ to be Harry, but  _ now _ he’s Potter. His.. ex, Draco supposes. They had a chance to come out to the Wizarding World, but Harry kept delaying it for months at a time without giving Draco a reason. Eventually, he got fed up, feeling like he was Harry’s dirty secret instead of his boyfriend.

Draco stares at television-Potter; he looks sad. He’s got this expression on his face that makes Draco realize that  Harry’s Potter’s nervous. 

“Erm, hi,” Television-Potter says as he looks at the crowd of reporters. “I know you’re all wondering why you’re here. I messed up. I don’t really know how to fix it, but I know this’ll get your attention.” 

Potter looks at the screen then, and continues, “I know I made a mistake. But how can I fix it if you won’t answer? I miss you. You deserve someone who’s sure of what they want. I’m sure now. I was scared before but.. I want  _ you, _ no matter what people say. I’m here, if you still want me. Come home to me, Draco. Please, come home.”

  
  



	2. How Deep is Your Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chris (keyflight790) and Sara for beta'ing! 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for the long wait. These last few months have been very tough
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at inevitabledrarry

Draco’s breath catches in his throat. His first thought is to Apparate to Potter’s apartment and talk to him. Almost immediately after, his walls are up. The first stray thought of  _ Is he being genuine? _ goes through his head. What if Harry’s faking it? What if Potter wants to embarrass Draco? Though he’s not really sure how this’ll embarrass  _ him, _ exactly, but Harry’s plan could be hidden in there somewhere. 

Draco’s not really sure how to address him. He’s still Harry in Draco’s brain, but he’s also Potter. He always has been. And Draco’s rather confused on where they currently stand, if he’s being honest with himself. He secretly hopes he won’t have to call him Potter all the time after this… 

Draco vaguely remembers getting Harry’s owls, but it had hurt too much to even think about reading them. He didn’t want to burn them (he’s too curious for that, if he’s honest with himself) in case he ever decided he wanted to read them, but he also wasn’t ready to mend those bridges just yet. Once Pansy realized they had broken up, she had started taking care of him, being gentle and managing Harry’s owls so that he didn’t have to think about them. He knows she didn’t toss them out (he asked her not to), but they aren’t somewhere he could easily access. 

Pansy mutes the television as Harry– Potter?– tries to answer some questions from the crowd. He’s at Diagon, that much is clear– he’s in front of Draco’s favorite café. 

She turns to him, concern and apprehension written all over her face. “What do you want to do?”

“I… I don’t know.” 

He wants to believe Harry, he really does. But has he really changed? Does he mean it? Or does he just want one last good fuck? They’d been together for over two years before they’d broken up a month ago. He misses Harry  _ so much _ , but he also knows his worth. Something Harry seemed to struggle with. 

Draco doesn’t want to be too hard on Harry, but he also doesn’t want to be treated the same way as before. He understood that Harry had been struggling with his sexuality, knowing he wanted Draco but having to sort through his internalized homophobia. Draco understood that. He gave Harry time, helped Harry figure all that out. Then it came to the actual relationship– going slowly, being tender with one another (which was very weird for them both, actually being gentle and honest with each other). He didn’t let himself outwardly react in any way when Harry pulled away in shock, in horror, in realization, after having kissed Draco for the first time. Draco was, of course, hurt, but he had been there at one point too. It’d gone a bit differently for Draco, though. He’d been a little giddy and at war with himself after having kissed Ron Weasley, of all people. He had rebelled against his upbringing and he had felt so  _ free. _ But it was all in good fun; they’re still friendly with each other, so it all worked out. 

Draco understood Harry needed time to see if their relationship could succeed long-term. They were an odd couple, but they worked just fine. Neither was judgemental towards the other. They were both trying to put the past behind them. They were working on improving themselves. 

But after months of being happy together? After they had been comfortable and confident enough to hang out  _ as a couple _ with their friends? The next step, naturally, was to come out. 

The  _ Prophet _ had made up ludicrous lies about them. Saying Draco had put Harry under an  _ Imperius _ – as if Harry didn’t know how to fight them. Saying they had become close because Draco had blackmailed Harry. The things they came up with were impressive and infuriating. It had gotten to a point where Draco had said,  _ Come on, Potter, don’t you think it’s time? We’ve been together well over a year now. We’re about to move in together. Don’t you think we should be that representation of post-War unity, second chances? Be the queer representation that we never had growing up?  _

But instead of an enthusiastic response, he got a half-hearted  _ Yeah, let me think about it. Coming out to everyone is scary, you know? _

And Draco’d said,  _ Yes, I know. This won’t be easy for me either. I just think it’s time. I hate the press too, but hiding this won’t help anyone. You were the one that said we could help people in more ways than one. _

And so he gave Harry time, They’d discuss it every once in a while until one day they fought properly about it. Draco was tired of being hidden, of saying,  _ No, don’t worry, Potter. I don’t mind not going to the annual Hogwarts reparation gala together. It’s not like we’re in a serious relationship or anything. It’s not like the world doesn’t know we’ve been friends for years now.  _

If Draco was being honest, not going to those events as Harry’s partner had pissed him off more than he cared to admit. What hurt most was the way Harry said it, the way he made it sound as if it was an unimportant issue, yet made it clear that he didn’t want to go together at the same time. The line had been drawn, and it had not been one they agreed upon. He didn’t understand why they were trying so hard to hide their relationship. 

_ I know, I know… I’m just not ready, _ Harry had said.  _ I need more time.  _

Draco had scoffed, exasperated.  _ How much more time do you need? We’ve been in a serious relationship for years now. We’ve had loads of opportunities to make this public and you always say the same thing. What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?  _

Draco’s heart had been in the pit of his stomach, his anxiety and fear rolling off him in waves as he asked–  _ … Are you… Are you ashamed? Of me? _

Harry had looked flabbergasted at the idea. His immediate response–  _ What? Of course not.  _

_ Then what is it?  _

_ Nothing, nothing.  _

_ Why do Ron and Hermione get to be together in public? Why do Dean and Seamus get to? Why not us? Why do I feel like your dirty little secret, Potter?  _

_ You’re not my secret, Draco. You’re my partner. We’re partners. _

_ Well, then bloody act like it!  _

There were many variations of this fight, until one day, Draco didn’t let Harry dismiss it. 

_ That’s it, I’m done. I know my worth.  _

He’d stood up, grabbed a bag, and started packing his clothes. 

_ What? _ Harry had asked, scrambling to Draco’s side of the room.  _ What do you mean? _

_ I mean, Potter,  _ Draco had said vehemently,  _ that it has been well over three years since we became friends, and two more since we became a couple. I love you, I really do, but I deserve better. I’m not anyone’s secret. You’ve accepted your sexuality, you seem comfortable with it. So what’s the problem now? Are you afraid of what the world will say? Because you’ve never cared before.  _

Draco had zipped up his bag, and threw Harry’s old, worn-down jumper Draco'd practically stolen in Harry’s direction. He’d been crying at this point.  _ We’re over.  _

_ No, please– Draco– I love you– _

_ Good bye, Harry. Take care of yourself.  _

It had been a tremendous fight. So big, in fact, that Draco has been staying at Pansy’s ever since. 

  
  


“Draco…” Pansy says cautiously, poking Draco’s ribs. “You there?”

He turns to her. “Hm? Yes, sorry. I’m not sure what to do. I miss him so much, Pans. I really do, but… Did it really have to take losing me for him to do something about it?”

“I know, but we all knew he was an idiot from the start.”

Draco snorts in a fondly manner, letting through a small smile. “Yeah, we did.”

Pansy gives him a strange look. “Why don’t you read his letters before you decide, hm? You can hear where he’s coming from, hopefully.”

She stands up and goes down the hall. She’s gone for a few minutes before she returns with a basket filled to the brim with letters. 

“Bloody hell,” Draco mutters, “How many has he sent?”

“A few a week,” Pansy tells him. She sets them down on the coffee table and grabs her coat. “I’m going to head out, give you some space. Just owl me if you want me to come back. I’ll be at Theo’s.”

She calls out Theo’s address into the Floo and steps into the fire. He’s on his own now. He could just send the letters back, unopened. He could read them, or shred them. There’s this little Muggle shop nearby that’ll shred paper if you pay them… 

_ No _ . Draco shakes his head. 

Thankfully, Pansy had ordered them from oldest to newest. He picks up the first letter Harry had sent and opens it. 

_ Love, _

_ How are you? Are you okay? Hermione said to give you a few days… but I also want to see you. I want to talk to you. Can we talk? _

_ Owl me, _

_ Harry _

Draco takes a deep breath. He grabs the next one. 

_ Draco, _

_ Can I still call you Draco? I hope I can. Blaise says you’re not with him; he won’t tell me where you are. I’ve looked for you everywhere– well, almost. I haven’t been able to check at Goyle’s, Luna’s, or Pansy’s… I don’t know where they live. I bet you remembered that.  _

_ He says you’re not staying anywhere I’d try looking though. He says I majorly fucked up this time. I’m kind of scared he might be right. _

_ The house feels lonely without you. The bed feels empty. I miss you, please come back. I want to set this right.  _

_ Harry _

Draco sifts through the letters slowly, taking his time. They’re getting harder to read now. Some have become frantic, more desperate. 

_ Dear Draco, _

_ Where the hell are you? I’ve been looking for you anywhere I can think of. No one’ll tell me anything. Please, God, I miss you so much. How can I fix this?? How can I win you back? What do I have to do?? _

_ I’ve been wondering if you’re even reading the letters I send you. The owls always come back without the letter, and always without a reply.  _

_ I figured I’d at least get an owl from one of your friends telling me to bugger off but I suppose then it would give away where you are. Unless you’re alone. I hadn’t thought about that, actually.  _

_ I’ve been visiting some of your favorite spots, Wizarding and Muggle. I can’t find you anywhere. I’m supposed to be good at finding people.  _

_ I mean… I’m kind of torn between finding you and not. I want to respect your decision but I also really want to talk to you. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with who’s ever treated me like Harry; you never set me on a pedestal and I loved that. You fight back and you’re not afraid to tell me how ridiculous I’m being.  _

_ I’m also just scared of what you’ll do if I do find you. Will you yell at me? Hug me? Hex me? _

_ I’ve got no clue at this point.  _

_ Miss you,  _

_ Harry _

Draco takes a deep breath. He’s started crying now. He misses Harry so much. He grabs some tissues and blows his nose. He keeps reading them, and pauses when he reaches the last one. The date makes it clear it was sent a few days ago. 

_ Draco, _

_ I have a plan. You won’t talk to me, but you love the telly. It’s always fascinated you; you love the idea of moving, talking pictures.  _

_ I hope this works, because I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t. I guess I’ll give you your space. Take my own time to heal. I suppose then it’ll finally be time to move on.  _

_ Here’s to hoping, _

_ Harry _

Draco reads the last letter over and over. Now he has a choice. He can let Harry (and himself) try to move on, or he can give Harry another chance. He  _ does _ seem remorseful, and he  _ did  _ (finally) come out to the Wizarding World… 

So… does Draco really want to give him another chance? 

He thinks long and hard about it. He’s no one’s secret; he’s no one’s trophy. His heart is telling him to forget about it all and to run back into Harry’s arms. But his mind tells him they could fall into a similar situation all over again, and Draco’s not sure he could go through this heartbreak again. 

After much deliberation, he decides to talk to Harry in private. At the very least, they both deserve some sort of closure. 

He takes a shower, gets dressed, and Apparates to Harry’s favorite place to be alone when he wants to think– the forest of Dean. 

His Apparition makes a ‘pop’, giving away his location in an eerily quiet forest. If Harry’s nearby, he’ll know someone’s here now. 

Draco thinks about calling out, of saying his name. But… he doesn’t want to actively seek Harry out. 

He’s been wandering the forest for ten minutes when he remembers Harry has an invisibility cloak. It’s very possible he’s already seen Draco. Or, he could be hiding, but not many people know he still comes to this forest. He could also not be here at all. 

Draco decides to call out; he doesn’t want to be walking in this forest forever. He may have been here a few times but he’s no expert on how to get around. “Harry? Are you here? Hello?” 

Draco hears some faraway rustling and puts his wand up. 

“Draco?” 

Harry’s voice. 

“Yes,” Draco replies. He stops moving but keeps his wand up until he sees Harry. “Hello.”

“Hi.” 

They’re just staring at each other now, unsure of how to proceed. Draco’s hoping Harry will start this conversation; he’s not sure what to say himself. 

“Did you, er, see the telly this morning?”

Draco nods. “Yes. I also… read your letters afterwards, actually.”

“Oh, good. I wasn’t sure if you were reading them,” Harry says. 

“I wasn’t. I couldn’t make myself get rid of them either though.”

They fall silent once more, a staring competition taking place. Much to Draco’s dismay, Harry lets out a frustrated groan and runs a hand through his hair. “This tension is so uncomfortable. I don’t want this. I just want to talk. I don’t like having to watch my step with you.”

“Me too,” Draco says, “Let’s sit down?” 

“Yeah.” Harry plops himself down in the flat area of the field and Draco settles across from him. 

The tension is still there, but it’s at least manageable now. 

Draco starts playing with the grass, pulling on a few strands and shredding them as he talks. “I have to say, I’m hurt. I thought we were happy. I thought you didn’t care that some people still see me as a former Death Eater almost a decade later. We’ve been friends for ages, which the Wizarding World knows about, to an extent. I understand wanting to keep your life as private as possible from the public. But did you ever stop to consider that it hurt me to see people hitting on you in public? To see them put their hands all over you at events? For us to pretend that we didn’t love each other? To see our friends holding hands, getting married, starting a family, and for us not to be able to have that freedom? For us to pretend to everyone else that we didn’t wake up next to each other every morning? 

“I don’t know, maybe I was wrong. It’s possible. But I’m not completely in the wrong and I know that. Wanting to be able to hold your hand in public isn’t a crime. It just felt like… after all that time… it felt like you were ashamed of me. It felt like you didn’t want people to know we were together, and I still can’t figure out why.” 

Draco looks into Harry’s eyes once he’s done; he’s been unusually quiet. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel less than you are. That was never my intention. You deserve so much more than me, and I’m lucky enough to have you love me back. There’s really no good reason for why I delayed coming out. I was scared of telling my truth because… well… everyone expects me to marry a woman and have kids. It’s like right after the War. They all expected me to become an Auror and kept pushing me towards that for years; I had to be so insistent about the fact that I didn’t want to work for the Ministry. All those expectations were so much pressure and I didn’t want to drag our relationship into that. I didn’t want people to hate you because we can’t have our own kids, or because of your past. I didn’t want people to treat me differently for being gay. I didn’t want to expose ourselves to the world and risk our relationship falling apart under the spotlight. Which is ironic, really, because that’s what happened. You’re right. I was scared of what people would say, but I was never,  _ never, _ ashamed of you, Draco Malfoy. And I’m so sorry I made you feel like that.” 

Harry reaches out tentatively and sets his hands on top of Draco’s. His thumbs stroke Draco’s hand as he processes what Harry’s said. 

He sighs and closes his eyes. He focuses on the way Harry’s thumbs move in circles on his hand. He knows what he’s going to say; he thinks he’s always known. He’s too selfish to let Harry go. He wants Harry’s love and support. He wants all the good days. Well, he wants more good days than bad days. Because after bad days, there’s always good ones. It’s what makes a friendship, or a relationship. 

There are good and bad parts to everything. The question is– do the good days outweigh the bad ones? Draco thinks they do, at least in this case. 

“Thank you,” Draco says. He opens his eyes and keeps talking, “For everything. I don’t want to let go of what we have, but– I need to know. Why did you finally come out to the Wizarding World?”

Harry looks down at their hands, not-quite intertwined but close enough. He squeezes lightly before saying, “Because of you. I realized how stupid I had been. Dean helped me better understand where you were coming from. Losing you, even if it was for a month… It wasn’t worth it for something so silly, just because I was scared. I’m sorry I had to lose you to realize this was bigger than a minor disagreement. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate.” 

Draco nods his understanding. “I appreciate it.”

“I hope you’re willing to give me another chance,” Harry says as his voice wavers with uncertainty. 

Draco lets out a small smile. He leans in close, brushing his lips against Harry’s. “I don’t think I could forgive myself if I walked away now.” 

  
  
  



End file.
